tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
A Big Ball Of Anger
This is the third episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Sunset Grill One person from each tribe will race across a very wobbly beam while using a paddle to transfer wooden squares from one end to the other. If at any point they drop a piece, they have to go back to the start and grab another from the stack. The first person to get six squares from one end to the other wins reward. Reward: Comfort Items. Winner: Oahu Immunity Challenge: Get Barrelled Both tribes will race out into a field to collect ten tribe colored barrels. Once all ten barrels are retrieved, they must be arranged on individual platforms. Then one person at a time from each tribe will toss sand bags at the barrels with the goal of landing a sand bag on top of each barrel. First tribe to get a sandbag on top of all ten of their barrels wins. 'Winner: ' Story Night 6 Oahu returns from Tribal, where Liam blindsided Ashlee by playing his idol. While everyone settles in the shelter, Liam loudly gloats, saying that his tribe can't get rid of him so they should just vote someone out if they go to Tribal again. Luke states that he won't be able to find every idol, which Liam says he can and will. Day 7 Morning at Maui, the tribe discusses who they will put up for the duel. Ray volunteers, confident he can beat Ashlee. No one else objects and agree to put Ray up. Maui enters the arena, they are shocked to see Ashlee has been voted out. Ray sees Liam smirking and comes to the conclusion he got her out. Ray goes off on him, calling him immature. Before Ray can continue, his tribe calms him down and Jeff goes on with the challenge. The couple competing in the challenge are Jamie and Hannah. Hannah struggles throughout the entire challenge while Jamie flies through effortlessly. Hannah gets her first disk on her platform by the time Jamie places her fourth. Hannah continues to fall off her board and drop disks as Jamie places her sixth disk, winning her tribe reward. When asked who to send to Exile with Hannah, Jamie chooses Christine. At Maui, Ray decides to spend the entire day alone. The tribe talks about his outburst at the arena, with Carl (jokingly) saying they should vote him out so he can be with Ashlee. However, this gives Chris an idea. He goes with Danielle and Taylor to talk about trying to get Ray out. The two women agree and will try to push for it at their next Tribal. At Exile, Hannah shares the clue with Christine. Christine then informs Hannah that Liam had played an idol and voted Ashlee out with only one vote. Hannah then comes to the conclusion that Liam found out Ray was the reason Connor left and got rid of Ashlee as an act of revenge. After returning from the arena, everyone on Oahu goes off to look for the rehidden idol, with everyone trying to keep it away from Liam. Everyone spends an hour looking around in different areas around their camp. Luke goes down to treemail and looks around in all the trees until he comes across the idol. He stuffs it in his bag and places the dirt back so no one suspects he found the idol. However, Cody and Andrew watch Luke return to camp and start to worry about him. Day 8 The two tribes meet for their next immunity challenge and Christine and Hannah are brought in from Exile. Since both tribes are equal at 9, no one sits out. At the start of the challenge, everyone rushes out to get their barrel. After Luke brings his barrel back, he rushes out to get the tenth. Ray also gets the tenth after getting his first barrel. Both tribes get their barrels to their spot around the same time and begin throwing their sandbags. For Maui, the tosser is Chris. For Oahu, the tosser is Cody. Cody and Chris both keep a good pace with each other. However, Chris begins to pull away from Cody as Cody begins to miss bag after bag. Andrew then takes over for Cody and lands two more sandbags. However, it is to late as Chris lands his last bag, winning Maui immunity. At Oahu, everyone except Liam gather in the shelter and agree to vote him out so they can have a peaceful camp. Violet then pulls Aivars to the side to talk game. She states she believes that Luke, Jamie, Cody, Christine, Laura, and Andrew are in an alliance, citing that they spend a lot of time together. Aivars agrees, saying that he hasn't gotten good vibes from the others. Knowing he is on the chopping block, Liam goes to the Panama three and begs them to keep him over Luke. Since the three have showed interest in blindsiding Luke, they listen to Liam. Liam states that he has no one and would be a loyal vote if he is kept over Luke.. Andrew tells Liam that they will consider it. At Tribal, Jeff asks about his idol play. He says he knows he is on the outs and it was his only play. When asked why he voted Ashlee, Liam tells him it was because of how Ray gloated about getting rid of his brother. Jeff then asks Laura if Liam is still the target going into the vote. She says he is because he has brought them down and they need to be united going forward. Liam then makes one last plea to vote out Luke over him. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Liam's plea doesn't work and he is voted out 8-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Maui idol is found * Andrew thinks about voting for Luke. * Ray soon becomes a target Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water